narutospecialfandomcom-20200214-history
News
We are putting the old news from the main page to here so look here if you want old stuff. starting today we will have a prediction page for every chapter released. And if you want you can also edit the page and write your prediction but please do not erase other peoples predictions. For the people writing your predictions also if you want you can put your username for wikia but if you dont have a wikia account just write your first name. Farthermore, next week were setting a release date for the spoilers. Spoilers will be out every week starting Monday. I will put up more updates as soon ' '''as possible. ' '''I will not update the spoilers page for a while unless i get in the mood so the only thing on the page will be the kakashi unmasked manga for a while so just enjoy the manga untill i update. I will be updating this page alot so just keep checking in. The naruto 449 predictions will be coming in alot so keep checking that page if you like fanfics and a lot of cool ideas. May- 23-2009 We have no more updates but the spoiler for chapter 449 will be out soon. Im about to update the front page so its more cooler than just the usual. I dont have that much news for right now but ill be updating more news soon so keep checking in. We are going to start posting the news on the main page so start checking in on that page. I decided not to delete this page. I will sometimes post different updates then on this page then that page and vis- versa. May- 22- 2009 starting today we will have a prediction page for every chapter released. And if you want you can also edit the page and write your prediction but please do not erase other peoples predictions. For the people writing your predictions also if you want you can put your username for wikia but if you dont have a wikia account just write your first name. Farthermore, next week were setting a release date for the spoilers. Spoilers will be out every week starting Monday. I will put up more updates as soon as possible. I will not update the spoilers page for a while unless i get in the mood so the only thing on the page will be the kakashi unmasked manga for a while so just enjoy the manga untill i update. I will be updating this page alot so just keep checking in. The naruto 449 predictions will be coming in alot so keep checking that page if you like fanfics and a lot of cool ideas. And if anyone would like to help out with the site you can, what we need is a backround because i dont know how to put one up. Any backround will do if it is somehow related to naruto, and make sure its pretty cool. And we need someone who would upload chapters as soon as they come out and i would like if you put the old chapters on the website too. And if you put chapters on this site please name the article naruto then put the chapter number like for example naruto 364. We also need a person to do the thing on the upper left corner so its says naruto special instead of wikia entertainment. And make it look cool.